


荆棘王冠

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: AU：无影胜利，世界合并成功，古代人复活。初代光爱梅特赛尔克X古代光♀--------------------------------------不喜误入，免生不快-------------------------------------------
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	荆棘王冠

大罪人无影爱梅特赛尔克。

刽子手哈迪斯。

完美世界的真人太过聪明，再度苏醒的不久后就明白，他们的世界是建立在怎样的血海尸骸之上。每一个重现的生命，都是无数新生命的牺牲。脚踩的每一寸土地，以太里都混杂着牺牲与怨恨。

他们自愿牺牲时，只想着为后人延续生命，为星球谋求福祉，从未奢求过再一次沐浴在阳光之下。

无影的所作所为，玷污了他们的自愿牺牲和高尚的理想。

建立在他人性命之上的幸福，使每一个真人痛苦。曾经无忧无虑的古代人，被负罪感压到喘不过气。

民众甚至有人提出再次集体自尽，把生命和世界归还给那些无辜的生灵。他们这些被淘汰的真人，本该为新生命的进化让路。民怨的爆发点指向无影，而爱梅特赛尔克自愿承受所有指责，揽下一切罪孽。

万人敬仰的魔法师爱梅特赛尔克成为亚马乌罗提之耻，被永远驱逐。

裁决他的不是议会，是民众。

哈迪斯被剥夺席位，屠戮苍生的他遭受古代最严酷的刑罚，被绑在奥林帕斯之巅，每天被秃鹫啄食肝脏。

刑期，一亿天。

奥林帕斯山是古代世界的至高峰，是最接近行星的地点。目所能及之处皆是皑皑白雪，呼吸的热气转瞬成为有型之冰，寒风如刀卷起石块般的冰砾，砸在哈迪斯赤裸的皮肤上。他记不得在这被绑了多久，一万天？还是一百万天？

他的手脚都被钢钉钉进岩石，肢体被风雪侵蚀雕刻，仿佛也成为岩石的一部分。他感觉不到冷，甚至感觉不到痛，唯一能看见的生命，便是每天日出时啄食他肝脏的秃鹫。

被咬破的腹腔流出温热的血液，唤醒他被寒风冻到濒死的神经，然后便是肝脏被拽出身体的剧痛。秃鹫就在他脚下，叼着将血淋淋的肝脏仰头咽下。

到晚上随着身体自动修复，肝脏再度长出，生命无法终结，痛苦也不会停止。

眼皮变得如石头般坚硬，他偶尔会睁开眼睛，看向亚马乌罗提的方向。他的同胞，他的子民，正在重拾昔日的幸福，讨论着魔法与艺术，创造与哲学。星球欣欣向荣，奥林匹斯的寒风吹来各地上生命的气息，偶尔会有天鹅从远方的青空飞过。冥海闪闪发光，以太在其中无规律、却有序的流动。

真好呢。

判决让民众的自责转变成对爱梅特赛尔克的怨恨。他从不后悔揽下所有的罪恶，这是冥王的命运，哈迪斯的责任。

他偶尔会想起，她是不是也复活了？她在哪呢？议会从未放弃对她的搜寻。像她那般强大的魔法师，若是铁了心隐藏行踪，谁也拿她没办法。

心灵和肉体早已被时间与孤独侵蚀，他却头一次感受到了发自内心的痛苦。

一双温热的手在把他黏在额前的乱发剥开，充满体香的手帕，轻柔的擦着他的脸。痛苦使人麻木，充满爱意的抚摸却唤醒全身的神经，复苏的神经像猛然恢复知觉，身体长年累月的伤痛瞬间爆发。

他痛到全身抽搐，在极寒之下额头上满是豆大的汗珠，抬起沉重的眼皮，是那张早已湮没在时光之海的面庞。他甚至忘记了她的样子，她头发的颜色，眼睛的颜色，只有当本人出现在面前时，才记忆起往昔。

“是你啊……”

以古代人的魔力，也无法轻易攀上奥林帕斯之巅。

她微微一笑，无论如何遮掩，顽皮丰茂的卷发还是溜出了灰色斗篷之外。

太久没见面，他们甚至不知道该如何交谈。

哈迪斯该对她说什么，原谅我？宽恕我？对不起？

天边微露鱼肚白，正是秃鹫来啄食他肝脏的时间。

她挡在他的身前，解开袍服，露出赤裸的身体。那不是如女神般的身段，而是女神如她，亚马乌罗提艺术馆里无数的女神雕像，便是以她为原型。她从不忌讳袒露身体，亚马乌罗提一切公共资源都是共享，她也慷慨的分享着美丽。

如神祇般供人膜拜、无法心生邪念的圣洁肉体。

秃鹫果然放弃哈迪斯，选择更为鲜嫩的早餐。它俯冲下来，一口啄破她光洁的肚腹，撕开腹腔，毫不留情的拉出她的肝脏。她的身体晃了晃，鲜红的血液在白雪上滴出点点红梅。

哈迪斯知道那有多痛，她是如何在剧痛之下仍然屹立不倒。

“你这是……”

她捂着被撕烂的腹部，鲜血顺着纤细的指缝汩汩流出：“拉哈布雷亚说，你的刑罚可以解除，你愿意解除吗？”

哈迪斯摇头：“不，我无法原谅自己。”明明说着不完整的生命都是令人作呕的怪物，他却无法原谅谋杀那些怪物的自己。

“让我在这呆着吧，这样我的心里会好受些。”哈迪斯努力对她挤出微笑：“谢谢你来看我，你的出现，让压在我灵魂上的罪恶，减轻一半。”

她在每个日出之时准时出现，用自身的血肉代替哈迪斯饲喂饥饿的秃鹫。哈迪斯宛如岩石，看着秃鹫周而复始的进食，终于在一万天后，问出：“为什么？”

她微微转过身，哈迪斯能看清她被咬烂的鲜红腹腔：“因为我爱你。我爱你，哈迪斯。”

迟到三万年的告白，本该由他说出的告白。

你的罪就是我的罪，你的痛苦就是我的痛苦。你为古代人承受罪责而幸福，我为代替受罚而幸福。

“在第一世界，我们曾经都努力杀死对方。若是我胜了，你便一笑置之。可是你赢了，手下败将理应任你处置，我们和解好不好？”

“你真是……”

岩石般的眼皮蓦然湿润，早已被遗忘的液体润泽海底哈迪斯冰冻的眼珠，顺着面颊一路滑下。

伴随着他的眼泪，钉在岩石上的钢钉松动了，变为一缕缕以太消散于寒风之中。失去支撑的哈迪斯向前栽倒，她上前一步，拥住石像般僵硬冰冷的哈迪斯。她的腹腔尚未愈合，鲜红的血液温暖着他。

古代人终究还是太善良，他们在刑罚里加了不起眼的一行小字：“只要哈迪斯为逝者流下眼泪真心悼念，刑罚便终止。”

哈迪斯趴在她光裸的肩头上泣不成声：“我真的是罪人吗？”

她抚摸着他树枝般干硬的卷发：“你是英雄，是完成不可能任务的赫拉克勒斯，是征服千难万险的奥德修斯。是你拯救了亚马乌罗提，是你让同胞再度复活于天光之下。”

他们还有彼此，有你的地方便是乌托邦。


End file.
